


so come on, you, take me apart

by TheKitteh



Series: WinterIron Bingo Adventure [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Sex, This is just smut, a pinch of praise kink, going commando, handjobs, just two idiots in love, no really, nothing else here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitteh/pseuds/TheKitteh
Summary: Tony wanted a break. Really, just a quick five-minute break.He should've known that using Bucky as a living, breathing armchair would result in much more than 'a break'.





	so come on, you, take me apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudearrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudearrow/gifts).



> This is my moment of insanity - filling in Ru's headcanons as well as creating a fill for the square "WILD CARD". 
> 
>  
> 
> thank you the the beautiful [ Eirlyssa ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlyssa) for betaing this absolute mess, and a huge shoutout for [ Meg ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg)and [ Cinna ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Anemone/pseuds/Cinnamon_Anemone) for the unyielding cheering on!

In his defense, Tony really just wanted to take a five-minute break. Grab a coffee refill, clear his head, see what his boyfriend was up to.

 

Bucky was lazing around it seemed, looking all sorts of comfortable in the armchair and watching Kitchen Nightmares reruns. Tempting, too, those thighs of his as wide as a goddamn bench. A lot of Pavlovian response there, Tony chuckled, but his steps changed their direction and before he could blink, he made himself at home in Bucky’s lap, leaning his back against that firm chest.

 

Felt so  _ damn  _ good.

 

“Hello there,” Bucky laughed, metal arm coming around his waist as Tony relaxed, went all soft and loose between one breath and another. “Science got too boring?”

 

“Never.” Tony sighed as metal fingers skimmed underneath his shirt to scratch lightly over his abdomen. “Needed a break, brain got all muddled up.”

 

He tilted his head to one side, Bucky’s lips pressing a light kiss behind his ear.

 

“Gotta clear it?” His breath was warm and damp, making Tony shiver at the edge of promise in his voice.

 

He dug his fingers into the armrests, felt the way Bucky’s feet hooked around his ankles. Pulled their legs apart, pressed another kiss to his neck. “Make ya stop thinkin’ so much, yeah?” was whispered darkly into his skin, those clever, clever metal fingers slipping under the waistband of Tony’s sweats. He shuddered at the delightful noise of surprise Bucky made when he found no more clothing underneath the loose pants.

 

_ God bless sweats _ , Tony thought, tipping his head back,  _ Wakanda fucking forever _ popping into his head as cool fingertips trailed through the neatly trimmed hair to the base of his cock. Half hard and a breath from going full on, his hips made a little jerk up.

 

Bucky’s right hand curled around his hip then, holding him down. He could feel the bite of his fingernails over the jut of the bone and he shuddered.

 

_ More.  _ His brain flared with pleasure when Bucky trailed his fingers up the length of him. A brush here, a twirl over the head and Tony shuddered. Another jerk, faint as it were, but Bucky’s hold tightened, held him in place.

 

“Oh, no you don’t, sweet thing.” He could feel Bucky’s sharp grin, a nibble along the earlobe enough to draw noises out of him. “The noises you make, fuck, could just eat ‘em up.”

 

Finally, finally that cool metal hand closed around him, a slow stroke down and even slower up and one of Tony’s hands moved without him thinking. Between one gasp and another, between one torturous drag of Bucky’s fist and the next, he suddenly held a handful of Bucky’s hair, tugging his head down.

He felt the way Bucky rocked himself against him, pressed the hot line of his cock against Tony’s ass. His fingers tightened their hold, pulled hard.

 

Metal closed tighter around him, the upstroke quicker, and teeth sunk into the softness between his neck and shoulder. A lazy lick of a tongue, soothing away the sting.

 

“Fuck, the way you look right now, babe,” Bucky mumbled, using his grip on Tony’s hips to move him in his lap in the way Bucky wanted to. “Wanna keep you like this forever.”

 

He was rubbing himself off against the swell of Tony’s ass, the rock of his hips slow and sinful, so unlike the buzzing way, Tony quivered under his touch.

 

“Yeah?” Tony gasped, felt the cool metal of the thumb spread precome around his head.  “You like when I spread my legs for you, soldier boy?”

 

Another bite, much sharper this time.

 

“As much as you like spreading them.” As if to prove a point, Bucky pulled their legs apart further. The fabric of his pants stretched obscenely where Bucky was slowly jacking him off, damp where it met the tip of his cock. 

 

His things quivered, the muscles in his stomach clenched when Bucky’s hand picked up speed. It was unfair, how quickly Bucky could reduce Tony to a blubbering mess with one hand only and a string of filth whispered in his ear. Stroke up, stroke down, up again, a twist around the head.

 

“Don’t move ‘em,” Bucky rasped, releasing the inhuman hold of Tony’s hip and using his right hand to push Tony’s pants down. “Fuck, should ask Fri to take pictures. Walk around with a photo of you all spread wide and pretty in my wallet.”

 

Tony’s brain seemed to short circuit, the words and the sensation of cool air hitting his skin.

“C’mon, Buck.” He moaned, turned his head, lips catching on stubble. “C’mon.”

 

“Greedy thing,” Bucky mock-complained.

 

He captured Tony’s mouth in a filthy kiss the very next second, the glide and thrust of his tongue perfectly matched to the increased movement of his hand. He swallowed all the tiny  _ oh-oh’s _ and  _ yeah’s, _ licked them straight from Tony’s mouth. His warm, large hand was back on Tony’s hip.

 

Guiding, grinding him down, his cock pressing up.

 

“ _ James, _ ” Tony gasped, the pleasure cresting and his breath hitched, cracked. He forced himself to open his eyes and watch.

 

There was no way of stopping the jerk of his hips when he came, spilling pearly white over the black metal.

 

“Fuck that’s hot,” he gasped, watching his cock twitch in Bucky’s grasp, milked thoroughly of every damn drop he had to offer.

 

The few last strokes were almost soothing, bringing him back down. Almost like a gentle petting that stopped before it became too much. Tony blinked, sprawled all boneless over Bucky’s front as his pants were pulled up again, although he cringed when the damp fabric stretched over his sensitive cock.

 

Come-stained fingers grasped at his other hip, smeared it onto his skin. Dug deep enough to bruise, and Tony felt his cock give one last valiant twitch at the thought of sporting a set of finger-shaped bruises.

 

“Gimme five,” he muttered, pressed a sloppy kiss at Bucky’s jaw. He rocked his hips lazily, ground them onto Bucky’s length. Five minutes and he would blow Bucky’s mind. Then he blinked, listened to the harsh breaths and  _ felt _ the twitching of Bucky’s fingers. A zing of realization shot up his spine, one that lowered his voice to a purr. “Or do it like this, Buck.”

 

“Tony.” It was a growl, would be a warning if not for the way Bucky’s hips jerked faster. Bucky bit at his neck again, sucked a bruise into his skin that would stay for days.

 

“Come on, soldier.” Tony tightened his hand in his hair, made himself even limper. “Use me.”

 

And Bucky did.

 


End file.
